Wearable computing devices are becoming increasingly common. Examples of wearable computing devices include head-mountable display devices, smart watches, body-worn health monitors, and smart headphones or headsets.
Bone-conduction transducers vibrate a listener's bone structure (e.g. a person's skull) to provide perceivable audio signals via the inner ear.